Dear Tara Glisbie
by BookWorm77071
Summary: We've all seen a "Dear FF Writers,", right? Here's a twist: I present to you the first-ever "Letters to Tara". Basically what the title says. T for a bit of lingo.  Almost  All characters mentioned in My Immortal will be mentioned. Read it if you dare...
1. Draco Malfoy

**A/N: **This cam to me while I was writing my Dear FF Writers thingymobber. I thought it was brilliant. Hope ya'll do too.

**DISCLAIMER: **Oh, just go boil your head. Willy Wonka wants you to. *SIGH* Okay, fine. *Mumbles* Don't own HP... Or My Immortal, thank everything.

For Allicat9... You know why.

* * *

><p>Dear Tara Glisbie,<p>

First of all, I am not "shy". I am very cofident. But can you blame me? Just look at me.

Which brings me to my next point.

I woud never, EVER, beg for a girl. Especially not some wannabe-Slytherin. Girls beg for me, not the other way around. Got that?

I do not own a flying car. I do not know how to use a car. What is a licsense plate?

What is Simple Plan, MCR, Good Charlotte, and Joel? Why are those things in Hogsmeade?

What is eye-liner, and why am I wearing it?

I'm not suicidal. I will never lose my viriginty to someone who isn't even a real Slytherin.

I'm not "goffik". I think. What does goffik mean?

I would never fight with Potter over a girl. Potter likes Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors. I don't. Simple.

Just- just leave me alone,

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So... review? PLEASE!


	2. Hermione Granger

**A/N: **Woah! Thanks for the feedback!

Shout out time: wingswordsandmetaphors (Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!), TheWayTheWordsFlow (YAY! You love me!), Slyther-Claw-proud (I will continue for fear of my life!), and InventorOfFirebolt (Don't worry; I'll do every character mentioned.).

For S-C-P! (I'm too lazy to write your whole pen name... Can I call you rice? You're name is Cherise... If not, do you have a nickname? If anyone here has a nickname, lemme know (if you want to).)

Oh, yeah! Also for Hermione Granger. Happy birthday, and thanks for being there when no one else was. I love you.

* * *

><p>Dear Tara Glisbie,<p>

What the heck did you _do_? I mean, B'loody Mary Smith? Why is there an apostrophe in "B'loody"? Also, why am I am vampire?

And why in the name of Merlin's pants would I be in Slytherin?

Because I'm a satanist?

Why am I a satanist, again? Because I am a vampire?

I play a bit of piano. I quit, and I will never play in a band- much less a rock one.

Just- here you have a big imagination. I'll give you that. I mean, I didn't know there were so many ways to die. Maybe if your spelling/grammar was improved, your story would be a good one! Here, let's try it:

From: "U c, Enobby," Dumblydore said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?"

To: "You see, Ebony," Dumbledore said, all three of us watching the flame, "To see what is in the flames, you must find yourself first."

Maybe not.

Try less vampires,

Hermione Granger

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So... who liked that?


	3. Ron Weasley

**A/N: **Sorry, sorry, SORRY, for not updating! I didn't think anyone liked it because this stupid site has stopped sending me notifications... from anything! Stories, reviews, alerts... nothing!

Thanks to: Slyther-Claw-Proud (I will call you Rice!), wingswordsandmetaphors (She would, wouldn't she?), SkyeElf (You're awesome, Neli.), and Some Moron (Yes, I was tired of the other kinds too!)

For Some Moron, whose pen name I love.

* * *

><p>Dear Tara Glisbie,<p>

Um... really? Diablo?

I cannot even figure out how you get from Ron to Diablo. It's just... bizarre.

I mean, why?

And why am I in a band? I have no musical talent. I mean, I guess I'm flattered, but... it's odd.

I'd never dye my hair black! Especially not with blue! I know Fred and George were taken out of Muriel's will, but I don't want to be! She's one of the richest. Plus, I don't want to be taken out of my parents' will, either! I know we don't have much money, but I think we have this thing... inrence or something. It was one of the only Muggle things that Mum liked, so Dad grabbed the chance.

Anyway, I am very mad at you for making me a Slytherin. I am a loyal Weasley. Just... let me stay in the wills!

Hopefully still in the twins' will,

Ron "Diablo" Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **My mom think I need therapy. Care to make me feel better? It'll save us loads...


	4. Harry Potter

**A/N: **I am SO sorry for the wait! I just couldn't update, because of life, and I had a bit of writers block, and nothing went right! If y'all want an update for any one of my stories, then PM me! Bug me till I update!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or My Immortal (THANK GOD!).

Thanks to: Skye, Some Moron, One Smart Waffle, Slyther-claw-proud, StormTheVeela (Of course you can! Go ahead, take it!), and SokkasFirstFangirl.

For One Smart Waffle!

* * *

><p>Dear Tara Glisbie,<p>

Er... no. Just no. I'm not a vampire. I would never be in a band. Or have a crush on Malfoy. Or have a crush on Ebony.

No offense, but Ebony seems exactly the opposite of what I look for in a girl. She has no respect for herself, for one. She also is a slut. I have no wish to have anything to do with her.

Please, Tara, get your facts together. I wouldn't have sex with a girl who is dating someone else, even Malfoy. I'm just not like that.

My eyes are as green as my mother's were,

Harry "Vampire" James Potter

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review?


End file.
